There exists a growing popularity in instant messaging services. Instant messaging is a type of communication using the World Wide Web and/or the Internet to create a group to which members of the group utilize a computing device to communicate with each other via private chat transactions.
In some situations, certain information sent via instant messaging needs to be sent using a method that reduces the risk that someone will intercept the transmitted message or parts of a message and read the message.
Thus, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists for a solution that addresses the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.